UNTOUCHED
by banana21yeh
Summary: Bella is torn away from the only life she knows and thrown into the ominous reformatory school that is 'Forks'. Having been falsely accused of a terrible crime that she swears she did not commit Bella must face her demons alone with no one to believe her. But while at Forks she begins to wonder if what she believes in true is in fact a lie...
1. Chapter 1

**Untouched.**

_**SYNOPSIS - Bella is torn away from the only life she knows and thrown into the ominous reformatory school that is 'Forks'. Having been falsely accused of a terrible crime that she swears she did not commit Bella must face her demons alone with no one to believe her. But while at Forks she begins to wonder if what she believes in true is in fact a lie. A long the way she meets other wayward kids that shape the life she thought she knew into the cold hard truth of reality. And when she meets the introverted Edward everything starts to get a little too scary. With strong language and some explicit scenes of sex and violence this twisted love story is one not to take lightly. Approach with caution! **_

(author note - I am very dyslexic so please excuse the poor grammar and spelling as best as you can x)

**Chapter 1**

"I didn't fucking kill any one! Why won't you believe me?! I didn't do anything!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I screamed so loud I hoped that God could hear the conviction in my voice.

"Isabella I will _not_ suffer through another of these conversations with you any longer. I just won't. My decision and the courts decision is final, you are leaving whether you have to be dragged kicking and screaming or not. That's your choice but I warn you it's easier not to fight it" My mother warned. I looked into her blood shot eyes and felt a tinge of pain in the bottom of my stomach. She had no love left in those eyes of hers, there wasn't even one spec of sadness or sympathy just anger and hatred flared from them now. Could I blame her for that? Could I blame her for not loving me any longer, for wanting me gone for good to a place that scared me more than prison? No one in the world believed me. To them I was as guilty as sin and many wanted me dead.

"Mom please I am begging you don't send me there" I pleaded, tears sizzling at my eyeballs like acid on heat. I reached out my hand to grab her arm as a desperate child seeks her mother but she jolted away from me, her expression filled with disgust.

"Charlie please deal with..._this_" She gestured towards me with a filthy look of revolt as though I was some bug upon her shoe. My father entered the room and grabbed me firmly by the arms.

"_Stop_ upsetting your mother!" He spat. "You are leaving whether you like it or not and I will not hear another word from that mouth of yours. Do you understand?" He warned. I swallowed hard noting the tense grip he held me by, as his fingers all but crushed the bones in my arms. He was scary like this. Uncontrollably so. But it was just his natural way of protecting those he loved. Renee, my mother, was one such as those. He loved her more than he loved his own life. She was his world and here I was his daughter bringing pain and misery to the woman he adored. At just that moment Riley, my little sister, walked in the room crying.

"NOW look at what you've done!" He yelled pushing me backwards as he ran to pick up Riley and cradled her in his arms. I looked over with sadness and slight envy. If only he had cared that much about me to include me in his little circle of family. Even though I was his flesh and blood he looked at me like a stranger. The stranger that came into their lives and in a string of bad mistakes turned their world into a nightmare. He had no love for me no more than he did for the rapist that raped and killed his sister five years ago. I was alone in this world. Unloved.

"They are here Charlie" My mother called from the other room as Riley jumped down from Charlies arms and ran to find our mother. Charlie shot me a look of warning as if to say "Don't you dare try anything" and I knew not to make a move. Then they came in. Two brute males wearing gear similar to that of a soldier. All that was missing was a big ass gun, but I spotted a taser strapped tightly to their belts. They wore no smiles only an expression that meant business. I gulped yet again fearful for my life.

"This is _her_" My father said pointedly with a tone that left a bitter taste in all our mouths. The two men nodded and glided over to my side.

"Now miss" One of them said. "We can do this the hard way or the easy way but I will warn you if you try to struggle you are only making it more difficult and painful for yourself" He said tapping the taser with his index finger a couple of times to make his point very clear. They took firm hold of both my arms and practically carried me to the door. My father watched me leave in a way that was to make sure I did leave as though to settle some worry in his mind to know that I was gone. I felt horrible like I was a terrible human being. Someone people feared. A psychopath but my heart and head told me differently. I turned desperately to my mother as we neared the front door. Riley had clung to her leg, burying her face safely into it. My mother had a protective hand upon Riley's head not once looking my way, not even to say goodbye.

"Please mommy please!" I called out. It had been years since I had called her mommy but I felt like a desperate child right now who desperately needed her mothers love. "Please I beg you don't let them take me I promise I will be good! I promise Mommy I never did it I promise! PLEASE!" I cried out. The words leaving just an echo in my mind as the door shut behind us and I was left alone with strangers who treated me like a criminal. Outside of the house on the streets were rows and rows of families and paparazzi who had shown up to watch me get what was coming to me.

"DEVIL!" Somebody called out.

"BURN IN HELL!" Another yelled. But I could no longer feel anything. The cold hard denial from my mother had been enough to numb me completely as the two men shoved me into the back of a cop car and sat either side of me, their hands still clutched around my arms. The crowd began to scream and yell as the car pulled out and made its way down the street. Tears fell down my cheeks like dripping melted ice. It was over. I had nothing left. Not a soul to care.

The car eventually pulled up outside the huge iron gates of Forks Reformatory School. Many other cars including other police vehicles were queued at the gates waiting to be let in. The bright morning sun began to rear its ugly head as the clock tolled 7am. The drive had been long. 3 hours to be exact and I had pretended to sleep for the entirety of it. Better that then be bombarded with questions and nasty jabs from the 2 men escorting me to hell. I knew what questions they wanted to ask. Why did I do it? What possessed me to go to such lengths? Did I not care? Did I even have a heart? But I didn't have any answers for them. All my answers had been washed away. All that was left was a dark cloud of nothingness filling my body like consumption.

"Name?" One of the school's guards asked as the policeman driving rolled down his window to check us all in.

"Isabella Swan, 16 years of age from the state of Washington" The police man answered. The guard checked his IPAD for my name and then nodded for us to drive on in. As the car began to move by I caught a glimpse of the guard staring at me with disapproval in his eyes. It was a look I was going to have to get used to. I am sure everyone awaiting my arrival had a similar look ready prepared.

"Sleeping beauty awakens" One of the men said his grip tightening slightly against my arm. "Did the _princess_ get enough sleep?" He skitted, a small sadistic smile curling at his lips. I pretended not to notice and turned my gaze to the mass of students bustling outside the ominous looking school. All the kids looked around the same age as me, some more frightening than others. I could feel bile building up in my throat as though willing me to be sick. My heart was racing. What hell this was, I thought wishing I could just wake up from this nightmare and run into my mothers arms. How I missed her hugs. My thoughts of her were quickly interrupted by the loud tapping on the car window. It was a bulky, masculine looking woman dressed in a yellow, traffic warden styled jacket. The policemen gently stopped the car and stepped out of it to greet the woman. They exchanged a few words before she looked in my direction and before I knew it I was being pulled out of the car.

"So you are Isabella Swan then?" She said her expression surprisingly welcoming and calm. I nodded.

"Good! Welcome to Forks Reformatory School for Wayward children. I'll be your introductory mentor for today. As you can see behind me are the group of other students who will be joining us. If you would like to go wait with them I shall be with you shortly" She said with a smile. Though it was the first smile I had seen in months, possibly even years, there was still an element of falseness to it. But even a false smile right now was welcomed. I nodded again forcing a smile back at her as the two men let go of their tight grasp on my arms and ushered me to the group of students all huddled together on the grass. I made my way over to them glancing back over my shoulder as the two men shook the woman's hand and jumped back into the police car with the policemen.

It only took a few minutes before the woman greeted the last of her students, a dainty looking girl with long, silk black hair. She didn't have quite the escort I did. Her parents had driven her. The woman greeted her the same way she had greeted me and then quickly spoke to the very upset parents. The mother looked on the brink of a break down, sobbing viscously into a tissue. She clobbered out of the car and hug her daughter tightly, fusing me with such grief and envy I couldn't bare to look. The father awkwardly patted her on the back before they both got back into the car and drove off. The dainty girl looked nervous as she waved goodbye to her parents and made her way over to the rest of us.

"Right" The woman said. As we were all greeted by four male guards "My name is Patricia but you may call me Miss P for the duration of today. I'll be taking you all to the main hall in just a moment for your introductory assembly. Afterwards I shall be your tour guide for the following hour. You will be shown round the grounds of the school, the places you will need to know and the places you are forbidden to go. We will finish up touring the accommodation halls where you will be staying for the majority of your stay here. You will have ten minutes to change into the uniforms you are required to wear here at Forks. As you all well know, or at least should do by now, no student here has a single item from home. You are provided with two sets of your uniform which is up to you to change each weak and wash on your specific washing day. Underwear will also be provided and it is all the same so no one here is different to any one else. After you are all changed I will be taking you to the canteen for your brunch. You will then start classes promptly after. Throughout the day I will follow you and answer any questions you may have but for right now we must clear you all away from the front grounds of the school as you can probably imagine the amount of new students we have to sort out today. These four men are all here for mine and yours safety. They will be with us for the whole day also so if you would like to follow Billy and Kirk they will lead you into the building" She said her words flying passed me like an oncoming train. I could barely pay much attention to what she was saying as a huge, shiny black limo had pulled up with a guy who looked like a rock star with his thick black sunglasses, and black leather jacket jumped out of it looking bewildered. I didn't realise some of the students here got to arrive in such style. A few bystander girls giggled and squealed to themselves as though he were some big celebrity. He just looked on with such arrogance and a big smile as though this was all just one big joke. What a dick, I thought silently to myself.

As we were ushered into the school itself I got a sense of what I was in for. All the walls of this place were sloshed with grey dull paper and hard mustard coloured marble floors. There were no paintings just the occasional historic sculptures placed scarcely against the wall. They were even more dull to look at than the wall paper. We reached two double wooden doors and finally stopped outside.

"This is the main assembly hall" Miss P pointed out. "Billy and Kirk are going to lead most of you in here but I need to take a few of you with me. So will Lucas, Leah, Olivia and Isabella please come with me" She ordered as Kirk and Billy opened the doors wide and gestured for the others to go into a busy looking hall. I wondered why we were being taken elsewhere and what was going to happen. Were they going to give us electric shock therapy or something? Kill us maybe? Who knew. But we had reached a grey door with the words "Main office" written above it. Miss P opened it right away and ushered for us to enter. It looked very much like a doctors office with a wide open space filled with black chairs stapled to the carpeted floor. It was obviously the waiting room. To the left was a big long desk and two doors either side. One said 'Head Office' the other said 'Tag room'.

"You four go and sit down and wait over there" Miss P said gesturing to the chairs. The two guards stayed with us as she went over to the office window exchanged a few words then head over to the Tag room and let herself in.

"Great! Fucking great just what I could do without!" One of the girls said. She had a caramel skin tone with short brown hair and striking dark brown eyes. If it wasn't for the fact she had bones poking out of her skin and dark black bags under her eyes like a walking corpse she could definitely pass for a model. But she was far too think and gaunt looking. And she wasn't afraid to show any skin. Her skimpy white spaghetti top and knee length black skirt showed her skeleton figure off like she intended to throw it in your face. It was sad to see.

"Shut the fuck up Leah!" Lucas, the only boy with us, snapped.

"Exc-uuuuse me?" Leah said standing up from her chair. One of the guards stepped in and made her sit down again.

"Just shut up ok? I can't stand your voice any longer!"

"Well I can't stand the sight of your ugly mug any longer but do you hear me complaining? Don't _ever_ tell me to shut up or you will regret it"

"And how _exactly_ are you going to make me regret it? Your a fucking twig, move and you break!"

"Like this..." blink and you miss it. Leah was out of her chair and smashing he fist into Lucas' face before the guards could even move to stop her. They grabbed hold of her quickly before she managed to hit him a second time but it was too late there was already blood pouring from his nose. Leah tossed and screamed in the guards arms before she settled.

"That's enough Leah! Don't make me use the taser on you" The guard warned. It was enough of a threat to calm her but she was breathing heavy and had the look of a mass murderer on her face. My fingers clutched to the seat I was sat on. As if the chair could save me. The other guard was attending to Lucas' bleeding face when the door to the 'tag' room opened and a stern middle aged woman poked her long pointy nose out.

"It's all right Bryan you can bring him in here. I will see to him" She said with a posh English accent. The guard Bryan lifted him up off the chair and guided him over to the room. Leah had already been placed beside him with the guards firm hands still holding her down until the door shut.

"No more of that nonsense Leah or next time I will taser you" The guard warned. Leah hissed and crossed her arms like a teenager having a tantrum does. But there was silence after that.

"Isabella Swan you may now come in" The English lady called out to me. I hadn't noticed the time passing and also where Lucas was. Had they finished him off somewhere? Was that what this was. I reluctantly made my way into the room and sighed a sigh of relief when I noted a further door that exited into the hallway in the room.

"Sit down Isabella" She ordered closing the door behind us. I took a seat in front of the desk and took in the rooms surroundings. It was very bright and colorful in this room but there was still something eerie about it. Most of the walls were aligned with steel metal cupboards and there was only one small window letting a little light into the room. It was still very much a prison in here. The woman sat in front of me and gave me a pointed look.

"You do understand why you are in here don't you dear?" She said placing her hands delicately on the desk. I shook my head. "Well miss Swan you and the other three students in your group are all what we like to call high risk students. Because of this we have to take careful precautions and go to extra measures to keep you under strict control. Now normally I deal with students on a one to one therapy basis. I'm the schools psychiatrist in charge of administrating any necessary medications, and best deciding on how your health care is run. Normally the headmaster Mr Tanner deals with this but unfortunately already this morning there has been a horrendous incident that has required his immediate attention. Therefore I am in charge of administrating the tags" She stated firmly. Tags? What tags? Before I could think up an answer to my questions she had already stood up from her chair and was retrieving a box from one of the steel cupboards that held many similar boxes inside. She opened it up to reveal a black modernized version of the tags they hand out to prisoners placed on house arrest. This tag looked more high tech than most and far more complex.

"You are being given a black tag which is the level 1 tag. We have three types of tags the first being black, the second being blue and the third being red. You do not want a red tag believe me!" She warned her expression haunting. "We are giving you a level 1 tag because although you are still high risk you are not a major risk where we would consider a more pre-cautious leveled tag. This one is very basic. It monitors where you are at all times. It keeps and eye on your heart rate and anxiety levels. It sends out a signal when you are highly stressed or agitated. This is to ensure you do not behave in a manner that is not acceptable here at Forks. We check on you at this point and see what the matter is. If we believe you are in such a distress that may cause harm to yourself or someone else we will bring you in and deal with that situation. Otherwise you will be left and trusted to behave according to the rules and regulations. Now if you try and run away this tag is designed to send an electric bolt through your body stopping you in your tracks. I warn you this tag is very difficult if not impossible to break or fool. So do not go getting any ideas about destroying it or trying to cut it of. A special devise is needed by us to unlock it once it has been locked around your wrist and that devise is monitored carefully 24/7. There is not escaping Forks do you understand?" I nodded. Not that I would every try and break out of it anyway, I'd always thought the people who tried were idiots.

"Good then there is not much else to say. Please place the hand you do not use to write with upon the table" She ordered. I did as I was told, placing my left hand on the table. She brought the tag over to my wrist and wrapped it around. With one click of a button the devise on its own accord snapped around my wrist and beeped two times.

"Subject Isabella Swan activated" The devise said in a robotic voice that sent chills down my spine.

"Right then you are fixed up. I should quickly mention to you as well that the device is completely water proof. Whether it is submerged deep into water or any liquid for that matter it will not be affected. So you are fine to shower and bathe with it on. The devise will issue you a warning if you are close to crossing the line and I advise you to listen to it. You do not want to experience the electric shock from this thing and you certainly do not want to move up a level. I am quite certain you will follow protocol as you are not a flight risk from what I gather but even so you have been warned Miss Swan. Any questions?" I shook my head staring down at the floor.

"Good you may leave through this door to my right, Miss P is out there waiting to take you up to the main hall. I will no doubt see you in the not so distant future. Good day Miss Swan" She said giving a slight nod. I noticed how her lips never moved from the straight line they seemed to be permanently shaped into. She was very expressionless but I suppose she had to be in her line of work. I stood up and left silently and found myself back in the dull halls where Miss P stood waiting with a smile.

"All done?" She asked brightly as if I had just been on some fun adventure or something. I nodded. "Great! This way then" She said and we walked silently to the hall which had filled up even more now. "You may sit wherever you like, and at the end of the introductory assembly each group will be called up to leave one by one so do not worry" She said with a confident smile. I nodded to her in understanding and made my way into the sea of students to find a seat. It was pretty noisy in the hall as the students chatted away to each other. I wondered how many opportunities we would get to socialize with each other and came to the conclusion is was unlikely we would get many chances. But I didn't feel up to being social right now. I just wanted to get the day over with and crash in my bed. The sooner I could get through my years here at Forks the better. I found a seat near the back, where it was a little quieter, and sat myself down. The assembly hall was probably the best looking room in the entire school with its rich wooden floorboards and light wooden walls. The stage at the front was huge with beautiful draped blue velvet curtains. But it didn't make me feel any better. If anything I preferred the grey dullness of the hallways. They felt as dead as I felt inside. The living didn't interest me any more. I watched as Leah limped her way into the room her expression less animated than before. She had a red ankle tag on the ankle she limped upon. I wondered if it had hurt when they put it on her but then again it was the worst staged tag so it probably did. Poor Leah. Even if she was a scary girl, there was something very sad about her also. A few of the girls laughed at her as she took a seat a few rows in front of me. They were making jokes to themselves about how skinny she was. But Leah just bowed her head down in front at her and clutched at her arms around her stomach. I felt sad for her for some reason. But I was too shit scared to go over and talk to her. So I did what everyone else seemed to do, ignored the problem. We were all in here for our own reasons, not to make friends, but to be punished. It was our pain to bare and ours alone. All of us stuck in one big jail cell with our own misery to keep us company. Everything else...just didn't matter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Everyone please quiet down now" A voice bellowed from two speakers on the stage. I looked up to see a man dressed in a tightly fitted grey suit and black tie holding a microphone to his lips. He was mature looking and had a pair of specs clinging to his nose.

"I am Mr Tanner the headmaster of Forks Reformatory School. May I say on behalf of all the staff here at Forks welcome to all returning students and to all the new students" There was a brief pause for a pathetic round of applause. Most, if not non, of the staff refrained from clapping. Just the odd few students who naively thought the welcome gesture was sincere. "Those returning know by now how it works here at Forks. Those who are new never fear I shall be delving into all the details right now. Here at Forks we work to provide wayward kids with a kick start into their new lives away from crime and scandal. You are all here for different reasons but for the same outcome. To be better. We here at Forks work differently to any other reformatory school you may have heard of or come across. Let me explain now how. The school is divided into multiple parts. The building we are all in right now I called 'Grey Block' which is designed for all students here at Forks. We have students from the ages 13 to 21 here and this is the only part of the school you will ever come across another student of a different age. You will all be split into your separate year groups and depending on your age will be a part of separate blocks. Ages 13 to 14 will be in 'Yellow House'. Your guides for today will of course show you around this part shortly after this assembly. Ages 15 will be in 'Green Gardens'. Ages 16 will be in 'Red lane', ages 17 will be in 'Blue Block', Ages 18 to 19 will be in 'Silver Street', and last but not least ages 20 to 21 will be in 'Gold Gate'. You will all be assigned wrist watches of the colour of your year block. These watches are not to be removed as they not only act as your personal tags but they also help you keep an eye on time. Time is of the up-most importance here at Forks. We do not condone lateness for any reason and punishment for being late is severe. Your personal watch tags are used to sign you in to your classes and out again. Each class room has a scanner in which you scan your watch under. It takes note of who you are and records the time in which you scanned in. This is of course how we monitor timing. Failure to show up at class will result in severe punishment also. If you are caught skipping classes without a reasonable excuse, for example you are dead or dying, you will be taken to 'B Block'. 'B block' is a part of basement which includes solitary confinement, detention rooms and the punishment centre. It is not pleasant down there nor is it fun. Tardiness and attendance are not the only reasons to find yourself down there. Any miss-behaviour of any kind whether it be an act of rebellion, violence, disrespecting teachers and staff, attempting to escape etc, etc and you will find yourself down there. The punishment will fit your crime for example already this morning a couple of the students took it upon themselves to attack members of staff. Both students are now in solitary confinement until further notice. The punishment centre is a matter of last resort in cases where students continue to break the rules here at Forks. In there you may be issued with a number of things one being electric shock treatment" The hall seemed to erupt into gasps from students at the revelation. "You see now you are here at Forks we have been given total control of you and can punish you in whatever way we see fit. So I warn you again it is imperative to stick to the rules here at Forks. Now a lot of you are here because you have long suffering mental health illnesses. Not to worry we have the best medical staff here out of any hospital or asylum going. All of you will be required to attend regular assessments by our psychiatric team. Mrs Clearwater is the head of that department and some of you new students today may have already met her" He nodded over to Mrs Clearwater her nodded politely back. I recognised that pointed look of hers. It was the woman who had issued our tags. She still didn't raise a smile even for him. "We have plenty of therapies here to suit your needs and doctors on site to deal with your medical needs. We here at Forks fully believe in thoroughly protecting each and every student and giving them all the tools they require to make the changes needed. As you all know you are very lucky to be here, some of you at least. There are those here at Forks who have committed horrendous crimes, some of which that in a court room would be given the death penalty for. But because you are all young the state believes you have a chance to change the error of your ways and live healthy, good wholesome lives. Failing to meet these requirements will only see you imprisoned and believe me if you think it is bad here you have _no_ idea what these prisons are really like. This is why you are here. We hope to reform some of your bad ways and alter your lives for the better. So use this place to your advantage and learn as much as you can. Now as far as your schedules go they will be as follows. Monday to Friday you will wake at 6:30am and be expected to leave the dormitories by 7am at the latest. You will all make your way to the canteen for your breakfast and then partake in school classes from 8am till 6pm. 6pm you will have dinner and then at 7pm till 9pm it will be activities or study depending on your individual timetables. You are all expected to be in your dorms at 9:30pm at the latest so after your day is finished it is advised you make your way back to your dorms. There are scanners in the entrance of the dormitories for you to scan your watches into so we have it on record the exact times you have left your dorms and the exact times you have entered them. Remember, tardiness is not acceptable. I cannot stress that point enough. Saturday you will wake and have breakfast an hour later than normal. So you will be expected to leave your dorms by 8am instead of 7am and have breakfast from 8am till 9am. This I think you will agree is extremely generous" He seemed to smile as though pleased with himself. As though he expected us all to be eternally grateful and kiss his feet or something. I decided right away I didn't like him. "From 9am till 12pm you will be in class with your normal lessons but after lunch you will have a different set of classes. We like to call them 'fun time classes' or 'creative time' as they are creatively based. Art, drama, dance, sport, crafts, music etc. You will have a choice of three and do each one for an hour and a half till 5:30pm. After this time its an early dinner and then social night. The first Saturday of every month instead of social night we all come together, all the years, in the big theatre room on the first floor in this building, and either watch a movie or a play the drama club has put together. It's a _real _treat as you will probably agree" Again with that smile like we should all just jump up with matching over-played smiled and applaud him for his kindness. I was never really a movie or play type of girl. I liked the serenity of silence in a quiet place as weird as that made me. There was nothing more beautiful than a lake and sitting beside one listening to the water move against the breeze. I liked my scenic silence and could listen to nature all day if I wanted to. But being stuck and forced to watch a film about some made up crap was not my idea of fun. A live play was worse. "Now on Sunday you are required to be up and out of your dormitories by 7am. You will all have your breakfast and then be whisked of to the church of your choice. We are very lucky to have not only a Catholic and Protestant Church here but we also have a Jewish Church and a small mosque. So you are not required to just be a part of one religion but you have a choice. For those of you who are non believers you will be required to attend religious studies in the classroom where you will be taught all the different religions. But I highly recommend you to attend Church. Having faith and turning to the Lord is a great comfort in times such as these. God's guidance is something we all could use, you lot more than most. Church or religious studies ends at 3pm where you will have free time to spend catching up on homework or your studies. You are all expected to be back in your dormitories by 7pm on Sunday evening so I highly recommend checking out a library book from our wonderful library also on the first floor of this building. So those are your schedules. Before I send you all off in your groups to your blocks heed this warning...relationships beyond pleasant friendship are _strictly_ forbidden" Something in his tone of voice and expression had changed. He had suddenly become stiff and frightening to look at and I felt a chill trickle through my veins. There was an unpleasant, savage look in his eyes as though he was about to commit mass murder. That fake bouncy Duracell bunny persona had long disappeared only to be replaced by this dark brute. I think everyone felt the chill from him. "You must remember you are all here because the state has decided you are unfit and a danger to society. Instead of a state prison or institution you, as I have said before, have been given a chance to change that. Teenage soppy romances are a privilege you are _not_ welcome to. You are here to learn, evolve, develop skills and do penance for your crimes to society. Romance is a luxury you cannot afford. I warn you if any of you should be caught embracing each other in a romantic or sexual way you will be heavily punished. We are not above and beyond completely isolating you for the duration of your stay here at Forks, and believe me isolation is not fun nor is it easy! So do yourselves a favour and concentrate on your recoveries" I could see a few of the students whispering to each other or mumbling to themselves beneath their breath. I guess this rule was not one that went down well with most. Having been someone who had never had a single romantic interest for any one before I wasn't exactly bothered by it. But on the other hand I didn't understand why the subject made Mr Tanner so brutally stiff and revolted. I would have thought at least severe violence might have come above teen romance on the worst rules to break list. But I guess I was wrong. Mr Tanner took a breath and quickly removed his look of anger and replaced it with the big, fake smile again. I really was beginning to dislike him in a _serious_ way. There was just something not right about him and I couldn't put my finger on it. "So I will now hand it over to your guides for the day. Please make sure to be polite as these fantastic substitute teachers have volunteered precious time to show you around to day so lets give them a round of applause" Again everyone clapped but only the substitute teachers seemed to be enthusiastic about it. The rest of the staff looked on with disdain, some even rolling their eyes. Only Mr Tanner smiled brightly at them all.

The day was a never-ending drag after that. We sat for ages waiting for each group to be taken off by their guides, beginning with the first years up until we finally got called up by Miss P. She was bright and friendly as before, engaging us in conversation with her as she showed us round the main building and then took us out into the grounds outside. It was like a private residential area outside with roads and pavements that took you to different areas. We passed by Yellow House first which was huge and had fencing round it. Miss P told us we were never allowed to cross over into other blocks other than our own and only during theatre nights and big assemblies would we ever see peers from other years. Green Gardens looked quite pretty. Green happened to be my favourite colour and it was a welcome colour to see in all the dark gloom and doom we had already seen. Every block had a giant fence around it, almost like a prison. When we reached our block 'Red Lane' Miss P used a special swipe card to open the gate and let us through. When we got inside I was stunned to see just how massive a block it was. It was like a stately school on its own accord, with a massive tall main building and then several other dorm building surrounding it. The gardens were beautiful and well maintained and there were many places you could walk to including two beautiful large parks and a big bandstand in the middle of the square. I was shocked. Forks was practically a whole entire city all in this one school. I had never known anything like it.

Inside the main building it was redder than a blood-bath murder mystery! Red walls, red doors, brownish reddish floorboards...hideous to the core. Miss P explained that the extravagant colours were purposefully made that way to take away the luxury of beautiful decoration in our lives. Just another form of punishment I guess to make everything an eye sore. Leah asked her if that was just a cover up to hide a mass murder that had permanently stained everything blood red. Miss P shook her head but I could see a small smile at her lips. The main building was pretty much like the grey blocks main building except it was on a smaller scale and it had many doors to many classrooms. The hallways were very claustrophobic and it smelled like cat piss and fermented egg but apart from that it was like any other school I had been in. There was a whole section closed off specially built for therapy sessions. Miss P also explained that was the section you would be taken to be taken down in the basement should you break any rules. Each house or block had its own basement for that purpose. We were not allowed to see it though it was strictly for personnel staff only and those that broke the rules. Leah cracked yet another joke about how by the end of the day she would most likely have had the grand tour down below. This actually made me smile. She may be scary but she certainly was entertaining and judging by the amused look on Miss P's face I wasn't the only one who thought so.

Miss P then took us outside and pointed out that there were four dorms all in all. Two for the boys and two for the girls. You were separated in alphabetical order and all the A's – M's were in the first two buildings, and the N's – Z's were in the last two buildings. This is where we met up with the other tour groups in our age range.

"Will all females with the surname A to M please line up over here with Mr Ipswich, all males with the surname A – M please line up over there with Mr Freshco, all females with the surname N – Z over there with Miss P and the rest of you males with the surname N – Z are with me" And with that we were all separated. Leah wasn't with my group she was put with the frail girl I had seen earlier, _Alice_ I believe her name was, and I was left with girls I didn't know. Miss P guided us into the dormitories which were a mixture of red and grey but less red than the main building had been. There were a number of other helpers in yellow parka jackets inside the dorms handing out our dorm keys and special watch tags.

"You will notice that your watch tags have a back bit that opens up and slots your individual dorm keys into nice and firmly. You will want to keep a good eye on that key and be careful never to misplace it. If you loose your key more than once there is a punishment for this" Miss P warned. She had a dark look upon her face that made me wonder if she herself had been through these punishments. Had she herself been a student here at Forks? No she couldn't have been could she? I quickly shook away my thoughts and made my way into my room for the next year. It was small with a tall ceiling you couldn't reach even if you were 7 foot tall. On the back wall there was a very small block window high up that you couldn't reach either. It was just enough to let light in but not enough to escape out of or open for fresh air. This made me feel uneasy. I liked an open window during the night time. It was always soothing to me more so than a lullaby to listen to the noises of the night-time outside. And a fresh nights breeze on my skin was more heavenly than anything. It was just another thing amongst many other things I was going to have to get used to. I was stuck here for 5 years after all.


End file.
